Sister Complex Insanity
by Chrome Death Dragon
Summary: Komui's Sister complex has become worse If that's even possible.   Rewritten... ish


I re-wrote this so it might make more sense now~

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man. I just get really bored so I write messed up stuff that might never make sense. If I did own D. Gray-man the anime wouldn't have ended

It was a normal day at the order with the exorcist getting ready for their missions, the chief sleeping on the job to later get Reever on his case, and Lenalee staying behind to help the rest of the order. That normal was about to end, when Komui (spying on Lenalee) saw her speaking to Allen, Lavi, and Kanda, then giving them a kiss on the cheek. He was furious.

Komui angrily left and went back to his office planning something with a devilish grin placed on his face he grabbed sheets and sheets of paper with formulas, sketches, designs and took a left to his lab carrying his dark aura. If you were near him, his peacefully, kind nature was gone. All that was left was his domestic aura, his sister complex and sadistic menacing grin. He had been in his office creating methods of torture and potions. The very first thing Komui did when he came out of the office was go into the Kitchen.

Komui rushed back carrying his favorite Blue Mountain coffee, a giant poster of Lenalee Lee, and some blackmail, just to find the exorcists fighting with each other.

It was amazing that they didn't kill each other yet.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT WERE IN THIS MESS" They said in sync while glaring at each other.

As Lavi saw Komui coming back he stoped.

"Moyashi…"  
>"Ba-kanda."<p>

"Hey Yuu –chan~ Allen~ how about we get out of here, yeah?"

"Shut up. Or I'll rip your head off and glue it to your ass." they hissed in unison with their menacing aura.

Lavi shivered "Yuu-chan and Allen are scary…"

"W-what's happening?" Komui asked in shock.  
>They stop.<p>

Lavi tried to make a run for it but… Komui's new Komrin had stopped him.

"Lavi~ You going to be first~ then Allen, and lastly Kanda" Komui grin in delight.

"N-n-no thanks Komui-san" Lavi pushed Allen forward. "Allen can go first!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Ehhhhhh?" Komui pushed Allen out the way and force the potion into Lavi's mouth. "1… 2… 3… and…"

Lavi turned into a talking rabbit.

"…"

At that moment very moment Jerry came.

"Komui-san! ~ We need something for our soup~ 3" He said.

Lavi or should I say Rabi jumped over to Kanda and nibbled on his hair.

"YUU~~" he yelled.

"Che… you really are a baka usagi," Kanda with a smirk that killed puppies had given Rabi to Jerry.

"Make your soup with that" the he-she said.

"J-jerry-san!" Allen and Komui yelled but it was too late Jerry had left with the scared Rabi.

Komui sighed and injected the next potion into Allen's right arm.

"EHHHHHH K-KOMUI-SAN!" Allen screamed.

In the next few seconds all you saw was a cloud and after it left there was a girl.

"Where did Moyashi go?" Kanda said.

"THE NAMES ALLEN" yelled the girl in a high voice.

"Ptffffff…" Kanda and Komui laughed as they heard his voice.

Komui tied Kanda up and gave him soba.

"Eat it or I'll ban soba from the cafeteria" Komui said with evil grin.

"You wouldn't," Kanda glared.

"I'LL DO ANYTHING TO KEEP OCTOPUSES AWAY FROM MY LENALEE MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Komui just screamed 'Sadistic monster'.

"Che…" said Kanda as he ate the soba.

He turned into a talking slug.

"Eh…the wasn't supposed to happen! When they get turn back Kanda out of all of them will try to kill me for sure," Komui said panicked.

"WHY AM I THE GIRL?! WHY DO YOU MAKE THESE POTIONS ANYWAY?!" Allen yelled in his now high-toned voice.

"Pftt… Well Allen-kun… or should I say Ellen-chan" Komui laughed.

"THE NAMES ALLEN AND ALWAYS WILL BE ALLEN" Allen glared.

"…Well you see… I get bored when I do my paper work, and Lenalee-chan~ gets mad if I'm not doing anything, so I make potions in my free time!" Komui smiled with his evil grin.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Lavi had come back running fully wet and he wasn't a rabbit anymore.

"Looks like Lavi's potion only last 10 mins," Komui jotted down amused.

Kanda turned back into a normal human.

"Komui…" he had his hand on the hilt of Mugen.

"Your fucking dead, sister complex."

"K-KANDA-SAN!" Komui run.

He threw a potion at the door while searching for the antidote.

At that very moment the Inspector had come in wondering where such an uproar was coming from on his visit...

The Inspector had got hit with the potion.

He turned into dung beetle.

Kanda with his devilish smirk stepped on the Inspector. Yes I did say step.

To be continued.

Maybe? ;'p


End file.
